Charmed in Twilight
by necromancer girl
Summary: It's been 2 years since Edward left me. 2 years since I became a charmed one and 2 years since i became Phylicia Halliwell. New chapter 1 chack it out and tell me if you like it better!
1. New beganing

Prologue

I wasn't always a part of the Halliwell family I was originally a swan, Isabella Swan, or so I thought. I grew up believing that I was Bella an only child and an ordinary girl. When I moved in with my supposedly father I developed feelings for a cold one, Edward Cullen, and his family. I really thought that I was meant to be in the Cullen family until my 18th birthday happen and Jasper tried to attack me before Edward crush my heart in the woods. When the Cullens left I became an emotionless zombie, until one day I felt a calling in the woods. I wondered into the woods not knowing I was going to be attacked by Victoria and Laurent.

They only thing I saw were two red eye vampires launching themselves at me. I threw up my hands even though I knew there was no stopping them but to my surprise they were frozen in mid air. I was so confused until I saw the blue lights and out came two men who claimed they were my brothers. I didn't believe them at first so I asked Renee and Charlie if I was adopted. The unknown truth came out that they found me on their door step and took me in.

After that I did what my brothers told me to do and called out their names. They came and explained to me that I completed our sibling bond as the new charmed ones. Later on I moved to San Francisco and took on my Role as Phylicia Halliwell. I discovered my powers as a witch. I had molecular combustion, molecular fission, astral-projection and everyone in the Halliwell family inherited Aunt Prue's power telekinesis. Every day since I took my role as Phylicia I have been training to become a better witch like my brothers.

Chapter 1 Phylicia (Bella) POV

God there must be something wrong we haven't been attacked in a couple of days. Usually we are attacked everyday there must be something going on. Oh well I better get ready for work. I quickly got out of bed walking to my make-up counter and plugged in my big curling iron. I then moved towards my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I quickly grabbed my tan tank top like business dress with my thin black belt and my black 3 inch stiletto high heels. I quickly changed into my outfit before heading back to my counter.

I quickly but surely curled my brown with natural highlighted hair into big loose curls. Then I put on my make up with a natural look. My make up consisted of a natural brown looking eye shadow and a light shade of a soft pink lipstick. Once I was finished getting ready I headed downstairs to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I notice the absent presence of my birth parents but not of my brothers. My brothers were sitting down at the table next to my plate of an original bagel with cream cheese and my regular coffee in my portable coffee mug.

"Hey sis what's up?" Wyatt asked me when I sat down in my chair.

"Nothing much, but I keep thinking that there's something wrong. We haven't been attacked in a couple of days; usually we are attacked almost every day." I stated before taking a sip of coffee. I turned to look at Chris who was half asleep in his bowl of cereal.

"Now that you mentioned it, we actually haven't had to vanquish demons in a while or gone hunting either." Wyatt responded. I gave him a quick look before taking a bite out of my bagel. "How about Chris and I go looking around in the underworld today and see if we can catch wind on what's going on."

"Okay but if you guys need anything call me. I don't want you guys to get yourself in anymore trouble then you usually do." I told him taking another bit out of my bagel. He gave me a nod before slapping Chris upside the head.

"What's going on?" Chris suddenly yelled.

"Time for us to go demon hunting." Wyatt responded with a menacing grin. Which made Chris responded with his individual menacing grin. With that they orbed away. Looks like I'm by myself until I have to head to work, I thought. I quickly finished my bagel before heading up to the attic. When I got to the attic I noticed a couple of potions missing. Chris and Wyatt must have stopped and grabbed some before heading off, I thought.

I quickly grabbed a few candles before heading downstairs to grab my laptop case and bag. Once I made sure I had everything I made my way outside to my prius, yes my big orange ford truck died on me. I got inside and put everything on the passenger seat before starting my car. I made my way to Bogners publishers in a matter of 5 minutes. Yup that's right I work for a publishing company. I get paid lots of money to read and give my opinion on books. I'm one of the few editors so there for I'm one of the bosses there.

When I walked into the office everyone was greeting me as I walked passed them. When I walked into my office I found my secretary placing more manuscripts on my desk. "Good morning Candy! How are the kids?" I asked politely with a gentle smile.

"Good morning Miss Halliwell. The kids are doing great. Connor got one of his writings published in a magazine for kids." She replied happily.

"That's great. Which magazine is it? I have to get it and frame it. My favorite little man got his first story published. I can see it know hanging up on that wall." I said pointing to the mall catty cornered to my full glass wall. In the distance I could hear a phone ring.

"Don't worry Miss Halliwell I'll bring you a copy tomorrow." She replied before leaving to go answer the phone. I then made my way to my desk setting everything down. I then hurriedly went head first with a red pen into the first manuscript I saw. Once I finished editing a couple of the manuscripts I noticed it was time for my lunch break and I still haven't heard from my brothers. I went out to lunch with Candy and had a chicken salad from El Pollo Loco. We talked about her family and my break up with Edward and his family. Candy has always seemed like a best friend to me and I'm happy she's my secretary.

Candy doesn't know anything about the supernatural life but we are close friends. I got to all of her children's events. They see me as an aunt. When we finished our lunch I gave Candy the rest of the day off so she can go get ready for her anniversary dinner her husband planned.

When I got back to my office Kelvin was lounging on my desk flipping through one of the manuscripts that was sitting on my desk. Kelvin was a co editor. He obviously had a crush on me, but I kind of don't want to date yet since Edward. My family, which consists of my aunts, uncles, cousins, parents, and brothers, keep trying to get me to go out on a date with Kelvin. Kelvin is around 6'1 dark hair really muscular and completely drop dead gorgeous. I might have a tiny crush on him though.

"What do you want Kelvin?" I asked politely while making my way to my chair behind my desk.

"Nothing, really, I was just wondering why you haven't left work early in the past few days." He replied curiously while putting the manuscript back onto my desk.

I grabbed my favorite red pen and one of the manuscripts I haven't edited yet before replying. "I haven't left work early in a few days because my family hasn't had an emergency in a while." I then opened the manuscript and began reading it.

"Oh okay, well I was wondering if you wanted to go out and have dinner some time." He asked nervously. I was looking at anything but my eyes. I then realized what he asked me. Hm maybe I can give love another chance, not everyone finds their true love the first time. Not everyone is like Edward. Yes I can say and think his name without cringing now. Maybe I can finally start anew. Edward was with Isabella Marie Swan not Phylicia Prudence Halliwell.

"I love to!" I replied happily with my new conclusion. I'm not Isabella anymore I'm Phylicia.

"That's okay if you don't want to. Wait did you say yes?" he asked surprised. I nodded with a huge grin on my face. "Okay how about Saturday at 8 I'll pick you up at the manor?"

"Okay, see you then. Have fun with that conference in San Diego!" I replied before going back to work after hearing him exiting my office. I think I can finally be happy.

By the time I finished reading and editing the rest of the manuscripts it was 4:45 pm. I quickly grabbed the manuscripts and started walking into the intern room. When I reached the intern room Jennifer was already their waiting for my manuscripts like always. I handed them off to her with a smile before turning on my heel and walking back to my office. When I entered my office I started gathering my thing together when my office phone rang.

"Hello, this is Bogners Publishers, your speaking to Phylicia Halliwell how may I help you?" I answered.

"Hey sis it's Chris. Nice saying by the way!" he replied sarcastically.

"What do you want Chris?" I asked him before continuing to gather my things while holding the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"We were just wondering when you were coming home." He replied nervously.

"I was just gathering my stuff I should be home in about 10 minutes and I got news for the family so I'll see you then." I said before hanging up on Chris before he could say anything else. I grabbed all my stuff and headed out of the office and to my car. Just like I told Chris I was home in 10 minutes. I parked my car and headed inside. When I got inside I yelled "Family I'm home and got some news."

"We're in the basement." I heard Chris yell. I took off toward the kitchen and down the stairs leading into the basement.

"What are you guys doing down…?" I stopped midway as soon as I saw who was down their along with my brothers and parents. Standing with my family were the Cullens and a blonde vampire. "What are they doing here?"

"They needed our help?" Wyatt questioned.

"No shit Sherlock." I said why else would they be here I mean Edward did leave me in the woods. No he left Bella in the woods not Phylicia.

"Hey young lady watch your language." My mother said with a stern voice.

"Yes Mother." I turned to look at just my family before saying "Kelvin asked me out today, and I said yes."

"No way! I'm so happy I knew he liked you we have to go shopping!" My aunt Phoebe said.

"Of course you knew Aunt Phoebe you're a psychic and an empath." I responded.

"Um hello we kind of need help Swan!" I heard Rosalie say.


	2. Author note please read its important

Sorry everyone for not updating like I said I would I had a tough summer I had summer school PE and then I got sick then I had to have emergency surgery and now I'm starting my junior year of high school so give me a couple of weeks to have everything slow down and then I will regularly updated my stories every other week. As I said before I'm so sorry I will try to update soon thank you to everyone who added me to story/author alerts also favorite story/author and reviewed my story I like to read them and I really don't mind criticism because it helps me develop into a better writer. Thank you everyone for your patience and I will start updating and writing soon.

Sincerely,

necromancergirl


	3. Chapter 2 The Problems

"Don't call me Swan my last name is Halliwell!" I growled.

"I will call you anything I want to." She snapped back.

"Rosalie behave we need their help." Carlisle said.

"Phylicia this is not the time to start something. We just need to act civilize we never turn down innocents." My mother said.

I looked around the room again and I gave a huff in defeat before replying, "Okay mother, what do they need help with?"

"They had what appears to be a demon attacking them according to the bronze hair guy." Chris said a little annoyed. I looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean by it appears to be a demon?" I questioned with a confusing laced in my voice. The next voice I heard came from the devil itself.

I turned to look at him. "He had white long shoulder length hair about 6 feet tall and wore a black cloak of long dress with black pants and black shoes." He described.

"I only know one demon like that and he puts the fear into you himself." I responded as I looked around the room at every person, there was no more anger or hurt because in my heart they were never my family but my family was standing amongst them.

"That's not all." I heard a pixie like voice. I turned to look at Alice with a confused look on my face.

"What do you mean that's not all?" I asked her while looking straight dead in her eyes.

"Well that demon is planning with Victoria and well you can say they teamed up together. Victoria is forming a vampire army to hurt you a mate for a mate as she says but we can't let you get hurt even though you're not Edward's mate anymore. Tanya is and we don't want anyone to know or else she will come after my new sister." She ended her mini speech with a smile directed toward Tanya.

"Wait didn't you guys take care of the vampires when you found Phylicia?" My dad asked looking toward my brothers.

"Um… No?" my brothers responded with what seemed to be a questioned.

I turned to glare at my brothers. "You lied to them about Victoria and Laurent." I stated toward my brothers. I then turn toward my parents to actually tell them the truth. "They orbed me out of their after I froze them in mid air. I don't think they realized that there were vampires frozen in mid air I mean I would have notice to animalistic creatures hanging in mid air not moving." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

Thanks for reading until next time.

~necromancergirl


End file.
